Змея по имени Волдеморт
by Keijukainen
Summary: После превращения в змею,не в состоянии измениться назад Лорд Волдеморт вынужден обратиться к Гарри Поттеру. Гарри соглашается помочь Темному лорду вернуть человеческий облик в обмен на сделку. SLASH ГП /ТЛ Оригинал истории: /s/6953303/1/A-Snake-Named-Voldemort (разрешение на перевод дано) Сопереводчик: Delen (нечетные главы)
1. Chapter 1

**Название:** Змея по имени Волдеморт  
**Фандом:** Гарри Поттер  
**Автор:** estalita11  
**Ссылка на оригинал:** A-Snake-Named-Voldemort  
**Разрешение:** Есть  
**Переводчики:** Delen (нечет) и Keijukainen(чет)  
**Бета:** alia  
**Пейринг**: ГП/ЛВ(ТР)  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Жанр:** Юмор, любовный роман  
**Размер:** Макси  
**Тип:** Слеш  
**Статус оригинала:** Закончен  
**Статус перевода:** В процессе  
**Дисклаймер:** Не наше и не надо  
**Аннотация:** Будучи превращенным Снейпом и Дамблдором в змею, и не зная, как снова стать человеком, Лорд Волдеморт понимает, что у него нет другого выхода, как обратиться к единственному живому волшебнику, говорящему на парслтанге, к Гарри Поттеру. После того, как они заключают определенный договор, Гарри соглашается помочь Темному Лорду вернуть его человеческий облик. И как они смогут работать вместе, когда еще Волдеморту приходится жить на шее мальчика?

Перевод начат на новогодний конкурс "Сделай подарок БП"

**Парселтанг**

_"Мысли"_**  
**

**Глава 1**

**- Поттер!**

Невысокий молодой человек с растрепанными темными волосами, одетый в простую школьную мантию, резко остановился. Удивление его усилилось, когда поблизости никого не оказалось.

- Эм... привет?

В ответ раздалось раздраженное шипение с нотками печали:

**- Внизу.**

Гарри опустил глаза и охнул.

У его ног свернулась белоснежная кобра, верхняя часть тела которой вытянулась вертикально, капюшон был гордо расправлен, а широко раскрытый рот демонстрировал внушительные клыки. Размеры змеи впечатляли, но при ближайшем рассмотрении она выглядела немного потрепанной и очень измученной, хотя очевидно намеревалась запугать Поттера всем своим видом.

За исключением василиска Слизерина никто из ползучих гадов не пытался нанести Гарри вред, потому при виде кобры он не почувствовал особого испуга. Хотя, надо признаться, опыт его общения со змеями все же не был достаточным для того, чтобы делать какие-то выводы об их поведении. Тем не менее, Поттер присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться на уровне глаз кобры. Да уж, любопытство гриффиндорцев мало кто мог назвать разумным.

**- Хм, ты знаешь мое имя? **- когда до Гарри, наконец, дошел сей немаловажный факт, он почувствовал себя сбитым с толку.

Змея снова зашипела. Видимо, она была немного раздражена, но, тем не менее, не двинулась, чтобы напасть.

**- Конечно, я знаю твое имя, мальчишка. Я знаю о тебе все, и уж точно больше, чем кто-либо еще.**

Что-то в тоне кобры и ее манерах было очень знакомым… а уж когда Поттер заметил красновато-розовые глаза, в принципе, обычные для животных-альбиносов, и сопоставил это с кое-какими данными об одном своем красноглазом знакомом, то все встало на свои места.

Со сдавленным криком Гарри в шоке сел на землю. Голос был не совсем похож на тот, что звучал в его кошмарах: не высокий, словно принадлежащий бесплотному духу, а приглушенный и шипящий, каким он и должен быть у змеи. Но верные выводы сделать это не помешало.

**- В-Волдеморт?**

**- Нет, Альбус Дамблдор... Конечно, это я, глупый ты мальчишка!**

Поттер лихорадочно огляделся, надеясь, что рядом кто-то есть – кто угодно, способный предупредить о присутствии Темного Лорда в Хогвартсе. Параллельно его рука пыталась нашарить в кармане палочку.

«Нашел время для прогулки… После отбоя», - подумал Гарри, когда его поиски помощников вполне закономерно не увенчались успехом. Он снова повернулся к Волдеморту, стараясь держать палочку наготове.

**- Дурак ты, **- зашипела кобра, расправляя капюшон. - **Ну где ты видишь у меня волшебную палочку-то?**

Поттер прищурился и выплюнул в ответ:

**- Ты же ядовит, чем не оружие? И потом, неужели ты думаешь, что я собираюсь потерять бдительность рядом с тобой?**

Змея, казалось, пренебрежительно фыркнула.

**- Да не укушу я. Ты единственный, кто может понять меня, потому с убийством придется обождать**.

Слово «пока» не прозвучало, но в воздухе повисло.

**- Ты имеешь в виду парселтанг? А это-то тут причем? Почему ты здесь?**

Волдеморт, свернувшись клубком, свернул глазами и сказал:

**- Ты единственный, кроме меня, понимаешь язык змей. Я змея… продолжать?**

«Вот те на!»

**- Это мне абсолютно ни о чем не говорит. Нормально отвечай, пока я тебя не прибил. Ты проделал не самый короткий путь, чтобы поговорить со мной в обличии кобры? Сожалею, что твои жалкие последователи не так интересны как я, **– Гарри решил поиздеваться над Лордом, **- я бы предпочел, чтобы ты принял прежний змеемордый вид и отправился общаться с ними. М**не нечего сказать тебе, кроме, может быть: «Проваливай или гори синим пламенем!»

Поттер никогда бы не подумал, что станет свидетелем такого явления как подавленный Волдеморт. Конечно, у змеи не так развита мимика, но резко опустившееся на траву стройное тело и сдувшийся капюшон говорили красноречивее всяких слов. Раздалось тихое шипение.

**- Прости, что? Я не понимаю.**

Кобра вздохнула, его кольца то сжимались, то разжимались.

**- Я сказал, что я не могу.**

**- Что не можешь?**

Лорд снова зашелестел себе под нос. Гарри встал, запоздало понимая, что сидеть в его ситуации точно не лучшая мысль.

**- Ну, раз ты не хочешь говорить со мной, то будь здоров…**

Волдеморт выплюнул сердитое шипение и вытянулся в полный рост.

**- Я сказал, что я не могу измениться. Теперь доволен?**

Поттер не ответил - был слишком занят тем, что пялился на Темного Лорда, который, по-видимому, застрял в теле шестифутовой змеи. При этом на всем свете имелся только один человек, способный его понять и помочь, по чистой случайности оказавшийся смертельным врагом бедолаги.

Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать: сначала он фыркнул, потом усмехнулся, потом улыбка трансформировалась в сдавленное хихиканье, которое перешло в громкий хохот. Юноша упал на спину и начал кататься по траве, слезы текли по его щекам от одной мысли о положении Темного Лорда. Он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз в своей жизни так веселился. Вскоре непривычные к столь близкому общению с землей бока заболели, а дыхание стало прерывистым, но сил остановиться не было. Все это время изо рта Волдеморта вылетало множество нелицеприятных реплик, но их уносило ветром или заглушало хохотом не на шутку развеселившегося Поттера.

Наконец, после нескольких минут праздника души, Гарри перешел на тихий смех, вытер рукавом слезы и присел на колени. Змей прижался к траве и свирепо посмотрел на него. Да уж, не зря говорят, что, если бы взглядом можно было убивать… Темный Лорд точно справился бы с этим лучше василиска. И в этот раз мальчик бы не выжил.

**- Закончил? **- выплюнул Волдеморт, очевидно, питая отвращение к зрелищу, коему он только что стал свидетелем.

Поттер, все еще широко улыбаясь, кивнул:

**- Скажите мне, мой дорогой Темный Лорд, есть ли что-то, что я могу сделать для вас? **– такой улыбке позавидовал бы и Чеширский кот.

**- Не ты ли недавно говорил про яд?**

**- Да, но если ты меня убьешь, то с общением начнутся проблемы. Застрянешь в облике змеи, да еще и без змееуста, который может помочь тебе вернуться в нормальный облик, **- и вот с этим нельзя было поспорить.

Волдеморт прошипел себе под нос проклятие и снова поднялся во весь рост.

**- Я пришел, чтобы сделать предложение.**

Лицо Гарри все еще сияло от радости, и он милостиво махнул рукой, разрешая продолжать. Этот жест вызвал на лице кобры множество гримас, в конце концов оформившихся в горькую насмешку.

**- Несколько дней назад шпиону - я не знаю, кому и как - удалось подлить зелье в мой чай.**

**- Ты пьешь чай? **- выпалил шокированый Поттер, представив картинку вечернего чаепития.

А кобры, оказывается, могут рычать…

**- Зелье, увы, попалось неизвестное. Я сделал лишь глоток и сразу понял, что что-то в чае есть, но мне хватило и этого - эффект был мгновенным. До ритуала моя временная форма состояла из частей змеи и человека, после тоже остался гибрид, хотя упор на человеческие черты усилился. Теперь же баланс заметно сместился в другую сторону, в результате чего я... преобразился. ****- Вижу. А я-то тебе зачем?**

Тонкое, бледное тело Волдеморта снова заметно вытянулось, послышался вздох.

**- В обмен на твою помощь в деле возвращения меня к человеческой форме я уйду из волшебного мира на один год, то есть остановлю войну, и дам пятерым выбранным тобой людям амнистию после своего возвращения.**

**- И только? А не проще тебя убить прямо сейчас? **- голос Гарри стал холодным, безжизненным и серьезным – полной противоположностью тому, каким был мгновение назад.

Оба понимали, что условия сделки неприемлемы, и Лорд, сдаваясь, прошипел:

**- Хорошо, что ты хочешь?**

Поттер на несколько секунд положил подбородок на руки, делая вид, что раздумывает.

**- Я бы попросил просто отказаться от войны, но, думаю, тебе проще укусить меня и прожить остаток своей жизни в облике змеи. Это ведь не выход для нас обоих, так?**

Волдеморт ответил ненавидящим взглядом:

**- Ты лучше других знаешь, что происходит, когда я умираю... И это не работает, **- он скользнул ближе, поднимаясь во весь рост, на какой только способна кобра, и добавил: ** - А теперь это знают и мои последователи. Они не остановятся даже в мое отсутствие. Меры предосторожности и планы разработаны на любой случай: со мной или без. Война начнется несмотря ни на что – она слишком долго назревала, учти это при выборе.**

Внешне Гарри остался равнодушным, но внутри он колебался. Волдеморт только что напомнил все его страхи... Турнир Трех Волшебников, смерть Седрика, ритуал на кладбище, возрождение – все было еще слишком свежо в памяти.

**- Я мог бы запереть тебя.**

**- Ты только потянешь время, не более. Безопасности это не гарантирует.**

Время и безопасность – именно то, что нужно было Поттеру, во-первых, для себя, во-вторых для тех, о ком он заботился. И, впервые за всю жизнь, появилась возможность контролировать ситуацию. Появился выбор. Он не знал, насколько можно доверять словам Волдеморта, но не сомневался в том, что большая их часть в кои-то веки была правдива. В голове разразился шторм из противоречивых мыслей.

Время... безопасность... выбор.

**- Я хочу прожить два следующих года в мире, без тебя и твоего выводка. Ты оставишь в покое Хогвартс, его студентов и пять выбранных мною людей. Мы можем снова стать смертельными врагами или кем угодно, но до тех пор, пока мои близкие будут в безопасности, мне на это плевать.**

Гарри не хотел видеть еще кого-то, пострадавшего от этой войны. Без сомнения, фантазия выглядела безнадежной, но… проклятое пророчество! А раз уж он единственный способен победить Темного Лорда, то придется делать для этого все. Так, может, происходящее дает хоть какой-то шанс?

Или, действительно, надо просто убить Волдеморта.

«Сделай это, сделай» - внутренний голос был так настойчив, что руки сами сжимали палочку, желая подчиниться. Но стоило только представить образ врага, как перед глазами встало практически беспомощное и измученное существо, сидящее на холодной земле и выглядящее жалким, несмотря на все попытки сопротивления. И разум отказывался от битвы. Это было бы нечестно, а Гарри ненавидел людей, которые могли напасть на слабого только потому, что на это хватало сил.

Но это Волдеморт!

Да знаю я!

Вот только что делать с тем, что Волдеморт пришел к нему сам, будучи совершенно беззащитным и зная, что вполне может и не вернуться. Это была своего рода вера - как ни парадоксально подобное определение по отношению к Лорду - в благородство одного гриффиндорца.

В этот момент Гарри почувствовал состояние Волдеморта и вдруг понял, что позволяет лучшей и, скорее всего, единственной возможности раз и навсегда избавить мир от Темного Лорда просочиться сквозь пальцы из-за собственного мягкосердечия и наличия совести. Да, он может купить время и заключить сделку, цена которой будет неопределенной. А вот змей окажется в новом теле на следующий же день после того, как узнает, что ему делать. Проклятье.

Мысли о Волдеморте как-то незаметно заняли чересчур много времени и в приступе раздражения - на себя ли, или на него - Поттер заявил:

**- Прими или откажись, Риддл, но другого предложения не будет.**

Пожалуй, несмотря на поставленные условия, ситуация все же складывалась в пользу Гарри. Перспективы сделки были туманны, но вряд ли она несла какие-либо неприятные последствия, за исключением, разве что соседства с Лордом-змеем на неопределенный период времени. Черт возьми, а если потребуется сто лет? Вот только Волдеморт явно пребывал в отчаянии, потому что, обнажив клыки, прошипел:

**- Договорились.**

Тут же в воздухе замерцала магия, подтверждая обязательства, принятые сторонами. И магия эта была чужеродной, древней и очень сильной. Похоже, кое-кто только что заключил магическую сделку. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь Лорд не отвертится, потому что сам Хогвартс привязал их к себе. Приятно было сознавать, что кто-то - или что-то - смотрел сейчас на Гарри и, возможно, даже поддерживал его решение. А вот Волдеморт выглядел окончательно подавленным. Зараза!

В течение нескольких минут царило неловкое молчание.

-** Так, ну и что теперь? **- решился Поттер.

- **Сам подумай! В моем состоянии виновато зелье. Где зельевара искать будем?**

-** А как насчет одного из ваших Пожирателей Смерти? Его еще Снейпом зовут.**

Лорд зарычал, и только тут Гарри понял, что именно ляпнул секунду назад. Дерьмо.

- **Одного из моих Пожирателей Смерти?!**

Поттер замолчал, размышляя, сможет ли объяснить свою оговорку, или придется поделиться кое-какой информацией о якобы верном последователе Волдеморта. В конце концов, он понял, что соврать не получится, и, несмотря на то, что один человек - настоящий сальноволосый мерзавец, его все же стоит включить в список неприкасаемых, если он, конечно, не сотворит какую-то гадость до конца седьмого курса Гарри (а в этом случае пусть сам разбирается).

**- Хм, неприятно разочаровывать тебя, Том, но Снейп - шпион. Мало того, я считаю, он вполне мог отравить твой чай по приказу Дамблдора.**

Сочетание настоящего имени и нелицеприятной информации привело Лорда в ярость, и он завизжал, капая ядом и сверкая алыми глазами:

**- ЧТО? Подлый предатель!**

Поттер невозмутимо пожал плечами.

**- Сожалею.**

Волдеморт начал метаться по траве, скользя туда и обратно.

**- Если это он, то он может знать рецепт противоядия, если еще его не варит. Надо выяснить, **- змей замер и посмотрел на Гарри: **- Ты должен взять меня в замок. Клянусь, все останутся целыми и невредимыми.**

**- И как я, по-твоему, объясню кобру в качестве домашнего животного? Они и так думали, что я стану следующим Темным Лордом, когда на втором курсе узнали про парселтанг.**

Волдеморт как-то непонятно дернулся, что при некоторой фантазии можно было принять за пожатие плечами.

**- Скажи, что нашел меня в лесу и хотел отнести к целителю. Я оказался чьим-то питомцем на пороге смерти от голода и холода, и ты, будучи чертовым Спасителем, не мог позволить мне умереть. Сделай доброе дело, и люди поверят тебе - все вы там любите сопливые истории.**

Поттер подумал немного прежде, чем медленно кивнуть:

**- Да, это может сработать. Сможешь превратиться в изнеженное пресмыкающееся, мой бедный, брошенный всеми змей?**

**- Если кто-нибудь попытается нянчиться со мной, то потеряет право на неприкосновенность.**

- Ой, тоже мне примадонна, - пробормотал Гарри на английском языке.

**- Я тебя понимаю, кстати.**

**- Напугал... Так что, гм, мне придется еще и таскать тебя на себе? И боли при прикосновении не будет?**

** - Это побочный эффект нашей связи, но в этой форме моя магия блокирована, так что, по идее... **- в голосе змеи звучало разочарование.

**- Ну ладно. Давай, что ли, иди сюда.**

Поттер поколебался немного, наклонился и обхватил руками стройное тело Волдеморта, убедившись, что тот надежно зафиксирован. Именно в этот момент он понял, что его история о новом «домашнем животном» не такая уже и ложь. Лорд был тонким и холодным, по всему его телу виднелись царапины разной длины, да и висел он совсем безвольно, словно в изнеможении.

**- Ты голоден?**

**- Последние несколько дней я провел, ползая по лесу в поисках одного единственного мальчишки среди сотен других. Как думаешь, у меня было время поесть?**

Стараясь не обращать внимания на раздраженного змея, Гарри повернулся спиной к лесу и направился к замку.  
**- В любом случае, как ты попал сюда? Аппарация ведь исключается. Кстати, ты и из дома бы не ушел далеко... Ой, подожди, так у тебя и магического следа сейчас нет что ли?**

Щелкнув челюстью, Волдеморт ответил:

**- В настоящее время нет. И все благодаря Червехвосту, чтоб его. Эта вечно хныкающая крыса нашла меня и оглушила своими воплями, прежде чем отправить сюда. Ну, то есть, он-то запустил Аваду, сволочь, но мой дом зачарован так, что любое направленное в меня проклятье, в каком бы виде я не был, переносит меня подальше от опасности.**

Гарри нахмурился.

**- Можно подумать, Червехвост такой дурак, чтобы убить в твоем доме змею.**

**- Ну, я же явно не Нагини... К счастью, ты змееуст и оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы подойти к рептилии, даже не задумываясь о том, что я мог бы подослать ее специально.**

**- Стоп, то есть, Червехвост попытался уничтожить тебя? А мне казалось, что такая зараза, как он, должна чувствовать к тебе симпатию, даже если ты в анимагической форме его природного врага.**

**- Знаешь, Поттер, укус без яда, тебя, конечно, не убьет, но больно будет, это я обещаю.**

**- Укусишь - оставлю здесь.**

Волдеморт усмехнулся, но уронил голову от очевидного страдания в своей скукоженной душе.

**- Вот, молодец, хорошая змея, **- радостно сказал Гарри, поворачиваясь к замку и неловко протягивая вперед руку с Лордом.

В первые минуты к рептилии категорически не хотелось даже прикасаться, не то, что забирать с собой. Но теперь, видя состояние Волдеморта, Поттер почувствовал укол жалости. Черт бы побрал эту привычку всех спасать. Мышцы Темного Лорда были напряжены, и, скорее всего, от холода. Может, и не только от него, но в какой-то части точно. Змеи во многом зависели от температуры окружающей среды, а в начале зимы в Великобритании было определенно холоднее, чем нужно. Хорошо еще, снег пока не выпал.

Но как согреть упрямца? Он ведь никогда не признается, что замерз. К счастью, нашлась вполне приемлемая причина.

**- Ты не будешь против, если я попрошу тебя свернуться вокруг моей шеи, чтобы освободить мне руки.**

**- Хорошо.**

Ухмыляясь и аккуратно направляя Лорда, Гарри заставил того устроиться на своих плечах, затем вытащил мантию-невидимку из кармана и надел ее. Теперь можно было возвращаться в Хогвартс. Жаль, что пришлось раскрыть тайну, но иного способа избежать Филча Поттер не придумал.

**- Где ты взял его?**

Попробовать уйти от ответа?

**- Нашел.**

**- Не ври, я чувствую это.**

Вздохнув, Гарри признался:

**- Она принадлежала моему отцу, которого, кстати, ты убил. Я пользуюсь ею, когда надо улизнуть.**

**- Да уж, я очень удивился, увидев тебя одного поздно ночью вне замка.**

**- Тебе повезло, а теперь тихо.**

Опыт Поттера позволил ему избежать нежелательных встреч во время ночной прогулки по замку, так что путь в гостиную Гриффиндора не занял много времени. А вот дальше все усложнилось.

- Гарри, где ты был?

- Гулял, Гермиона. Я же говорил, перед тем как уйти.

Девушка с растрепанными вьющимися волосами, и мозгом, которому постоянно и катастрофически не хватало информации, одарила друга упрекающим взглядом. Рон сидел на диване и полностью игнорировал привычную уже ситуацию - он был слишком поглощен новым выпуском журнала по квиддичу.

- Но ты никогда не гулял так долго.

Гарри пожал плечами:

- Ночь хорошая, и я потерял счет времени, - глубоко вздохнул, решив, что сейчас или никогда: - А еще я, кажется, нашел себе нового питомца.

Рон поднял глаза и повернулся, а Гермиона выжидающе посмотрела по сторонам:

- Я никого не вижу.

Пытаясь действовать беспечно, Поттер расстегнул мантию и позволил ей упасть, открывая присутствующим гладкие, блестящие, белые бока Темного Лорда. Тот поднялся и, издавая негромкое шипение, раскрыл капюшон.

Гермиона ахнула и сделала шаг назад. Рон пискнул и зарылся в диванные подушки.

Гарри щелкнул змею по носу и получил в ответ не слишком пристойное оскорбление на парселтанге.

- Но это же змея, - застонал Уизли.

Поттеру пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не закатить глаза.

- Да? Я и не заметил. Думал, это голодный котенок.

Гермиона сердито фыркнула, и одарила Лорда заинтересованным взглядом, сделав шаг вперед. Рон посмотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую.

- Он голодный?

Не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях, Гарри погладил белоснежную чешуйчатую кожу.

- Да, голодный и очень замерзший. Он сказал, что его бросили в лесу. Не мог же я его просто оставить там умирать.

Удивительно, но Поттер почти не врал, однако не позволил себе задержаться на этой мысли.

- Ой, бедняжка. Как его зовут?

Находясь в затруднительном положении, Гарри, недолго думая, расцвел в самодовольной улыбке:

- Я собираюсь называть его Томми.

Целый водопад многообещающих фраз о видах кары в общем и телесных наказаниях в частности, а также крепкие «объятия» чешуйчатого тела в районе шеи, ясно дали понять, как Темный Лорд отнесся к идее. Гермиона критически посмотрела на друга.

- А ты не думаешь, что это до жути похоже на настоящее имя Сами-Знаете-Кого?

- Так и он напоминает мне Волдеморта: такой же облезло-белый как смерть и с красными глазами. Оно и понятно, с другой стороны, альбинос все же. И потом, ну кто будет бояться змеи по имени Томми?

**- Поттер, я не могу даже определиться: ты садист или мазохист?**

В ответ Гарри просто погладил Лорда по голове.

Вечером того же дня, после знакомства «домашнего животного» с остальными шестикурсниками Гриффиндора, Поттер уложил Волдеморта на кровать и отправился в ванную комнату. Когда он вернулся, одетый в темно-синюю хлопковую пижаму, то устроился рядом, закрыл полог и наложил на него чары, чтобы никто не подслушивал.

**- Голоден? **- спросил он. После секундного колебания Лорд недовольно кивнул, и Гарри наколдовал крысу. **- Ммм, выглядит вкусно.**

Минуту змей в отчаянии смотрел на ужин, а потом бросился на крысу и проглотил ее целиком.

**- Что это было? **- спросил Поттер, которому поплохело, у гораздо более благодушного и явно пополневшего «питомца».

**- Инстинкт, **- вздохнул Волдеморт.

Улыбаясь внезапному развлечению и смирению гостя, Гарри попытался прикоснуться к его голове, но наткнулся только на гладкий бок. И еще раз, и еще... Возвращаясь к реальности, юноша задался вопросом, почему он это сделал.

**- Где ты будешь спать?**

**- Ты коротышка, **- фыркнул Волдеморт, ** - так что мне вполне хватит места в твоей постели.**

Поттер удивился, но виду не показал, лишь непринужденно пожал плечами.

**- Как угодно, только не кусай пальцы и не пытайся удрать. Я зачаровал полог, чтобы он ударил тебя током, если ты пытаешься улизнуть.**

**- Где ты этому научился?**

Улыбаясь, Гарри покачал головой.

- Секрет, - сказал он по-английски. Спасибо, Гермиона. **- И спокойной ночи.**

Темный Лорд уже спал.

Это было нечто сюрреалистическое: видеть Волдеморта в момент его слабости да еще и в собственной постели! Поттера все больше интересовал вопрос здравости собственного ума, интересовал, но не беспокоил. Он собрался, было, снять очки, когда в голову ему пришла одна мысль, и в спящую змею полетело согревающее заклятие. Темный Лорд, казалось, еще глубже зарылся в одеяло. Покачав головой, Гарри положил свои «вторые глаза» рядом, засунул палочку под подушку (в пределах досягаемости, естественно) и заснул.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Снов этой ночью не было, поэтому утром Гарри чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и готовым к новому дню.

...Пока не открыл глаза и не увидел перед своим лицом морду красноглазой кобры.

Взвизгнув, он отбросил подушку, скинул с кровати змею и упал сам с другой стороны.

**- Поттер, ты идиот!**

- Эй, с тобой всё в порядке? – донеслось со стороны Невилла, который явно не горел желанием вылезать из-под одеяла и приходить на помощь.

Морщась, Гарри встал с холодного деревянного пола, потирая задницу, чтобы уменьшить боль.

- Э... да, Невилл, всё нормально.

Однокурсник кинул на него настороженный взгляд и бочком выскользнул из общей спальни. Поттер обошёл кровать.

**- Какая жалость. Я, знаешь ли, редко просыпаюсь нос к носу с Тёмным Лордом, наблюдающим за мной**, - буркнул он.

Волдеморт выдал полный ненависти взгляд, в котором скользило неприкрытое желание наслать Круцио.

**- Я **_**не**_** наблюдал, я просто решал, как тебя разбудить.**

**- Ну вот, я проснулся. Доволен?**

**- Ты жив, так что не особенно.**

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза, доставая из сундука вещи, которые могли ему сегодня понадобиться. Прежде, чем уйти в ванную комнату, он ногой подтолкнул Тёмного Лорда в сторону кровати. Змея зашипела в ответ.

**- Спрячься. Я не знаю, как парни отреагируют на то, что ты свободно ползаешь по комнате, пока меня нет. Мы же не хотим, чтобы они случайно тебя прокляли, не правда ли?** - тут Поттер немного лукавил.

Ворча, Волдеморт подчинился. Через пару минут Гарри вернулся полностью одетым. Его соседи по комнате тоже потихоньку собирались. К счастью, их не слишком беспокоило соседство кобры.

Подняв сумку со школьными принадлежностями, юноша повесил ремень на плечо и осторожно посмотрел на Лорда, который выполз из-под кровати, как только его «хозяин» вышел из ванной.

**- Э... тебе не нужно... ну... я плохо знаком с личной гигиеной змей.**

_«Я, правда, только что это спросил?»_

Злобное ворчание Волдеморта вполне очевидно означало «нет». Гарри мог поклясться, что, если бы змеи умели краснеть, Лорд стал бы, минимум, ярко-розовым. А, может, и не стал бы. Мгновение посомневавшись, Поттер наклонился, поднял своего заклятого врага (тот нервно дёрнулся, прежде чем расслабиться в захвате) и позволил ему устроиться у себя на плечах, стараясь не вздрагивать от прикосновения холодных чешуек к коже. Они решили, что лучше всего не скрывать наличие «питомца», а ходить вместе открыто. Ситуация даже забавляла некоей долей черного юмора.

**- Просто скажи мне, если тебе будет нужно... туда. Это относится и ко всему остальному. Надо найти для тебя самоочищающуюся клетку, а пока ты можешь спокойно говорить мне обо всём: о воде, еде и так далее. В конце концов, ты мой питомец, и я обязан о тебе заботиться, -** посмеиваясь, сказал Гарри. Волдеморт расправил капюшон, вероятно разозлившись из-за того, что удовлетворение его основных потребностей пришлось доверить мальчишке. **- Смирись с этим**.

- С добрым утром Гарри... и Томми, - Грейнджер поздоровалась с ними, на мгновение замявшись перед произнесением второго имени.

Поттер шлепнул Лорда, когда тот громким шипением довольно грубо сообщил, куда именно нужно засунуть это приветствие, и Гермиона вопросительно посмотрела на друга.

- Он передаёт привет.

- Он меня понимает?

- Змеи довольно умны, а Томми прожил среди людей всю свою жизнь, - просто ответил Гарри.

- Мне кажется, что он — кровожадная тварь. Ты, правда, собираешься оставить его? - спросил Рон, появляясь в гостиной, за что получил подзатыльник с комментарием о недопустимости обсуждения... да кого угодно в его присутствии. В ходе лекции по этикету трио вышло из гостиной и отправилось на завтрак в Большой Зал.

- Уж лучше разговаривать с ним, чем с некоторыми из моих знакомых, - в конце концов, ответил Поттер.

Рон, судя по его виду, сильно в этом сомневался, но промолчал, потирая пострадавшую голову. Даже если он и шёл чуть в стороне от Гарри, никто этого не комментировал.

В Большом Зале трое друзей уселись на свои обычные места за гриффиндорским столом и наполнили тарелки. Студенты все прибывали, и Волдеморт раздувал капюшон, отвечая шипением на каждое движение в свою сторону. Сокурсники одаривали Поттера и его нового питомца глубокими вздохами, бледными лицами и встревоженным выражением глаз.

- Тише, мальчик. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя отправили обратно на улицу?** Ты не василиск, в конце-то концов, так что хватит убийственных взглядов**.

Лорду удалось вернуть самоконтроль ровно до момента появления Дамблдора, когда поток оскорблений возобновился, да так, что Гарри пришлось зажать змею пасть и сунуть его под мантию.

**- Остынь! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли? Я, кстати, не расстроюсь, -** Поттер попытался шипеть очень тихо, но студенты всё равно кидали на него настороженные взгляды. Очаровательная улыбка на перекошенном лице почему-то не поспособствовала успокоению окружающих:

- Сегодня утром он упал не с той стороны кровати, - и это даже не было ложью.

На протяжении завтрака Гарри старался выглядеть естественно, при этом косясь на главный стол и притягивая внимание сокурсников. Казалось, все студенты уже были осведомлены о Волдеморте, а вот профессора пока вроде бы не замечали его. Ровно до тех пор, пока на середине трапезы один вредный ублюдок не решил вылезти из-под мантии. Теперь внимание большинства преподавателей было сосредоточено на ядовитой змее, обвивающей шею ученика.

Больше всего Гарри беспокоился из-за Снейпа. Если его предположения верны, и тому каким-то очень хитрым способом удалось подлить Волдеморту превращающее зелье, то, скорее всего, именно он узнает в кобре Тёмного Лорда. Хорошо бы Червехвост рассказал, как «убил» змею. Но этим утром слизеринский декан на завтраке не появился, поэтому пока можно было расслабиться. Дамблдор, однако, явно выказывал любопытство, так что стоило придумать объяснение поубедительнее.

Убедившись, что студенты отправились в классы, директор прошёл через зал к Гарри, поглаживая снежно-белую бороду странно почерневшей рукой. Поттер не был уверен, но ему показалось, что Волдеморт при виде покалеченных пальцев издал какое-то странное, едва ли не шокированное шипение. Впрочем, времени на расспросы уже не было.

- Доброе утро, профессор.

Волдеморт плотнее обвился вокруг горла «хозяина» в попытке скрыть свою реакцию.

- Доброе утро, мой мальчик. Я не мог не заметить твоего нового друга...

Гарри издал полузадушенный звук, стараясь сдержать смех. Какая ирония! Он замаскировал эмоции кашлем благодаря помощи Лорда, практически придушившего его. Несколько студентов, которые ещё не знали о змее, навострили уши.

- Я нашёл его вчера в Запретном лесу. Он был голоден и замёрз, - Поттер погладил белые кольца. - Он говорит, что оказался возле Хогсмида около двух недель назад. И, поверьте мне, он действительно выглядел так, будто провёл все это время в лесу. Вы же понимаете, профессор, я не мог оставить его там. Он провел с людьми много лет... он не знает, как выжить в дикой природе, зима убьет его, - Гарри сделал глаза настолько большими и умоляющими, насколько это вообще возможно.

- Но это очень опасная змея. Обычно в Хогвартсе не позволяют держать ядовитых животных, - Дамблдор серьёзно смотрел из-за стёкол очков.

- Я знаю, профессор. Обещаю, он никому не причинит вреда. Томми лает, но не кусает.

- Томми? - директор был одновременно позабавлен и встревожен.

Поттер озорно ухмыльнулся и тихо добавил:

- Просто мне показалось, что он имеет определённое сходство с другим Томом, которого мы знаем. Внешнее сходство. Хотя, конечно, его можно было назвать Змеиный яд или Шип. Или Пушистик, чтобы успокоить людей.

Волдеморт гневно зашипел, а глаза Дамблдора весело блеснули:

- Хорошо, мой мальчик. Твоя ситуация уникальна, ведь ты можешь контролировать своего питомца. Но я всё равно должен установить для твоей змеи испытательный срок в две недели, чтобы убедиться, что она действительно не опасна. В течение этого времени Томми всегда должен находиться рядом с тобой. Я не хочу, чтобы он свободно ползал, пока его надёжность под вопросом. Так как нужно обеспечить безопасность студентов на эти две недели, я настаиваю на связующем заклинании для вас в качестве меры предосторожности. Вы не сможете выйти из поля зрения друг друга, поэтому ты всегда будешь знать, чем... Томми занимается. Справедливо?

- Да, спасибо, профессор! - Гарри широко улыбнулся. _«О Мерлин! Никакой личной жизни! Почему, чёрт возьми, я должен теперь ходить с проклятым Волдемортом на шее? Плевать на наше соглашение, мы всё равно убьём друг друга рано или поздно»._

- Я обещаю, что Том не прикоснётся ни к одной волосинке на чьей-либо голове, - Поттер очень надеялся, что его улыбка не превратилась в гримасу, когда вокруг шеи сжались змеиные кольца.

Дамблдор кивнул и молча наложил заклинание, а потом указал на выход из Зала:

- А теперь беги, пока не опоздал на занятия.

Когда Гарри добрался до класса и встал позади Рона и Гермионы, Волдеморт сполз под мантию, чтобы быть на уровне его глаз.

**- Когда ты стал слизеринцем?**

Гарри пожал плечами:

**- Думаю, я всегда мог им стать. Шляпа ведь хотела отправить меня на твой факультет, о Наследник Великого Салазара. Удивлен?**

Теперь, спустя несколько лет, Поттер понимал, что и на Слизерине было бы неплохо. Иногда он задавался вопросом, какой бы стала его жизнь, если бы Распределяющая Шляпа настояла на своем. Нет, в Гриффиндоре он чувствовал себя хорошо, по крайней мере, наполовину-то он точно принадлежал к этому факультету, но иногда казалось, что некоторым сторонам его личности у _«_львов_»_ не хватало места.

После долгого молчания Лорд, наконец, ответил:

**- Ненавижу твои сюрпризы, Поттер.**

**- Ты, мой дорогой, как и остальные, считал, что я отлично вписываюсь в образ Спасителя. Что ж, это не так. А все, кому это не нравится, могут поцеловать меня в задницу.**

**- Нет, спасибо.**

Гарри рассмеялся.

Уроки прошли как обычно, за исключением того, что кое у кого не шее свернулась большая кобра. Но эта кобра была настоящим гением и оказалась весьма полезна на занятиях, даже с учетом того, что её замечания не отличались благожелательностью. Стало явно интереснее, когда Волдеморт дополнил лекционный материал менее известной, но более полезной информацией - выяснилось, что в программе Хогвартса зияют солидные дыры. Тёмному Лорду, вероятно, было очень скучно, раз он решил помочь своему врагу. Или он просто хвастался.

Предметы сменяли друг друга, студенты перешёптывались и бросали на Гарри косые взгляды всякий раз, когда он тихо говорил что-нибудь на парселтанге. Подобное внимание игнорировалось, неловкость по поводу якобы «тёмных» способностей быстро прошла, но шипеть Поттер все же старался тайком. Слизеринцы, слава Мерлину, держались на расстоянии, но в какой-то момент пришлось остановиться и обратиться к группе глазеющих четверокурсников с других факультетов, да так, чтобы услышали все вокруг.

- Могу я узнать, почему вы пялитесь на меня? Это довольно грубо.

Самоуверенный студент Рэйвенкло шагнул вперёд.

- Ты разговариваешь с этой змеёй. Сам-Знаешь-Кто тоже может это делать.

- Может, - Гарри кивнул. - И у него есть своя змея. Нагини. Что ты об этом думаешь?

Количество слушателей возросло, у многих расширились глаза при упоминании питомца Темного Лорда.

- Ты становишься таким, как он, Поттер? - спросил кто-то из толпы. Трус.

- А вы не видите ничего хорошего в том, что я могу общаться на парселтанге?

Тишина. Гарри вздохнул, словно в разочаровании.

- Если Волдеморт, - тут все заметно поморщились, - может говорить со змеями, и я могу говорить со змеями, то у него нет преимущества. Иными словами, мы равны...

**- Не в этой жизни, Поттер.**

- …в этом отношении, - закончил юноша, позабавленный отвращением, прозвучавшим в тоне змеи.

Некоторые лица, всё ещё бледные после упоминания Тёмного Лорда, озарились пониманием. Остальные либо сомневались, либо были удивлены. Гвоздём программы стала лукавая улыбка Гарри.

- Ну же. Неужели вы думаете, что если бы я планировал стать следующим Великим и Ужасным, я назвал бы змею так невыразительно - Томми? Ой, ну в самом деле... - Поттер покинул группу студентов, заметив выражение изумления на лицах многих из них**.**

**- Я на самом деле ненавижу это имя.**

**- Да, но ты должен признать, что это очень удобно. Правда, Томми?**

Волдеморт тихо зашипел.

В этот день у гриффиндорцев не было ЗоТС, поэтому встреча со Снейпом отодвинулась до ужина. И даже тогда профессор не удостоил «любимого ученика» взглядом, а потому не заметил его нового спутника.

Рон и Гермиона, наконец, достаточно привыкли к кобре, чтобы просто игнорировать её, чему Гарри был очень рад. Он не хотел отдаляться от друзей из-за Волдеморта. Остальные сокурсники тоже понемногу смирялись с его видом, хотя время от времени нерешительно косились. Прекрасно понимая, что его недавнее выступление в коридоре уже обросло слухами, Поттер лишь надеялся, что его слова «Я не Тёмный Лорд» не исказились. В пользу последнего говорил несколько подавленный вид многих слизеринцев.

**- Эй, посмотри, -** Гарри коснулся змея с поддельным сочувствием, - **похоже, твои надеялись, что я буду на их стороне. Кажется, я убил в них надежду на победу.**

Сидевший за своим столом Малфой заметил взгляд, брошенный в его сторону, и нахмурился, получив в ответ наглую ухмылку.

**- У тебя отвратительное чувство юмора.**

**- Вовсе нет, просто ты его не понимаешь или... правда глаза колет?**

**- Заткнись и ешь. И закончим уже этот отвратительный разговор.**

Поздно вечером Поттер вернулся в общую спальню. Чуть раньше он попросил домовых эльфов найти небольшую пустую коробку, и поэтому не удивился, обнаружив на краю кровати маленький деревянный ящик с надписью «Яйца». Тщательно контролируя заклинание, он вырезал отверстие в стенке и положил внутрь немного самоосвежающегося наполнителя для кошачьего туалета, позаимствованного у Гермионы.

**- Это твой лоток, Том, -** сказал Гарри, ставя коробку рядом со своей кроватью так, чтобы она не мешала ходить. Волдеморт нерешительно скользнул к ней, пробуя языком запах.

**- Сойдёт. Несмотря на грубость исполнения. И обязательно называть это **_**так**_**? -** проворчал он.

**- А что, я должен говорить «Тронный Зал Тёмного Лорда»? -** юноша захихикал над своей шуткой. Кому-то не нравится? Так пусть кто-то поищет другое место для... справления нужды.

_«Боги, Волдеморт и туалетный юмор...»_

Чуть позже тем же вечером Поттер задёрнул полог кровати и наложил на неё заглушающее заклинание, позволив змею свернуться в изножье кровати. Он немного почитал, прислушиваясь к чуть слышному дыханию Лорда, пока глаза не устали настолько, что книгу пришлось отложить, снова использовал согревающее и уснул.

Этой ночью ему снилось что-то странное. Гарри был в лесу с самыми большими деревьями, которые ему когда-либо доводилось видеть. Или это он стал очень маленьким? Было холодно, и есть хотелось настолько, что живот, казалось, прилип к спине. Он заставлял себя не обращать на это внимание. Всякий раз, пытаясь произнести какое-нибудь заклинание, парень чувствовал приступ паники, а потому, невзирая на старания, ничего не получалось. Все сильнее ощущались беспомощность и странное одиночество, что, в свою очередь, разжигало ненависть. Он продолжал двигаться только из желания отомстить. И из-за призрачной возможности найти помощь в самом маловероятном месте. Никогда ни на кого не полагаясь, почему он должен был сделать это сейчас и именно с этим человеком? Гнев и отвращение чувствовались все сильнее. Или осколок души позволял заметить только их.

Сон уходил медленно. Гарри чувствовал, что его кожа немного влажная, хотя и не покрыта потом, как после предыдущих видений от Волдеморта. Щурясь в темноте, он с трудом разглядел призрачные очертания всё ещё спящей в изножье кровати кобры, перевернулся на спину и снова положил голову на подушку.

Этот раз сильно отличался от других. Во-первых, не было больно, во-вторых, похоже, все получилось случайно. То, что он увидел, было кошмаром — или воспоминанием — Волдеморта. Наверное, их связь всё ещё действовала, но стала неуправляемой... возможно, способность Лорда контролировать ее подобно боли от прикосновений оказалась сродни способности к окклюменции и легиллименции. Гарри стало интересно, а мог ли Волдеморт видеть его сны. Мысли плавно сменяли одна другую, и вскоре Поттер вновь отбыл в объятия Морфея.

На следующий день в расписании стоял урок ЗоТС и, следовательно, Снейп. Обернувшийся вокруг плеч и частично скрытый мантией, Волдеморт пытался быть настолько незаметным, насколько возможно. Гарри дал ему строгие указания, никоим образом не реагировать на присутствие зельевара, чтобы не выдать себя. К счастью, Волдеморт дураком не был, и понимал, что если он хочет узнать о противоядии, то вести себя должен как обычная, выращенная в неволе кобра.

Поттер сомневался, что у Тёмного Лорда все получится, и заранее винил в этом его кошмарный характер.

Когда в кабинет вошёл Снейп в своей обычной развевающейся мантии, разговоры стихли, и студенты выпрямились на местах. Гарри последовал их примеру, стараясь игнорировать судорожные движения Волдеморта в районе своей шеи. Похоже, змей их последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не кинуться на так называемого предателя.

- Откройте учебник на странице триста сорок три, - монотонно проговорил профессор и встал за кафедру.

Класс наполнился шорохом. Пусть и крайне неохотно, но Поттер готов был признать, что Снейп оказался лучшим преподавателем Защиты от Тёмных Сил за все время его обучения. Его уроки основывались на практике; возможно, они были более тёмными, чем некоторым бы хотелось, но... всё, что поможет победить Тёмного Лорда - это хорошо, ведь так? Жаль, что Гарри не мог в полной мере насладиться ими, поскольку преподаватель всё ещё питал к нему или, если быть более точным, к его отцу, жгучую ненависть. Как обычно.

Весь урок Поттер краем глаза следил за профессором в поисках любых признаков того, что он узнал змею или догадался о ее необычности. Долгое время казалось, что Снейп даже не замечает Лорда. Немалую роль в этом сыграло привычное уже место за спинами однокурсников, выбранное, чтобы не привлекать к себе слишком много внимания.

Вот бы это еще срабатывало почаще.

- Мистер Поттер, - Снейп, ублюдок, даже не повернулся в его сторону. - Расскажите мне, пожалуйста, как убить инфернала.

Волдеморт глухо хихикнул, возможно, из-за совершенно озадаченного выражения лица Гарри, который вспомнил, как Дамблдор недавно рассказывал ему о создании армии покойников. Но говорил ли директор о том, как их можно уничтожить? Ради всего святого, они же уже мертвы! И вообще, эту тему на ЗоТС еще не проходили!

- Эм...

**- Огнём, идиот.**

- Огнём, и... сэр.

Снейп смотрел на ученика с презрительной усмешкой.

- Верно, - произнёс он, явно собираясь продолжить допрос, и, наконец, заметил кое-что «лишнее». Похоже, никто не сообщил профессору о новом обитателе Хогвартса.

Непонятно, чему именно удивился преподаватель: тому ли, что догадался, кто перед ним на самом деле, или тому, что опасное животное свернулось кольцами вокруг шеи сына его ненавистного врага. В любом случае, для пущего эффекта Гарри погладил Волдеморта по голове и вздрогнул, когда тот в ответ толкнулся мордой в протянутую руку. Да уж, ситуацию оба использовали на полную катушку, при этом стараясь сохранить полную невозмутимость.

Снейп на мгновение изумлённо замер, чего с лихвой хватило для привлечения внимания остальных студентов, а потом вызвал кого-то другого и продолжил занятие, игнорируя Поттера до самого конца урока. И Поттер, надо отметить, ни капли не возражал.

Позже он нашёл пустой коридор, чтобы поговорить с Лордом без свидетелей.

**- Что думаешь? Я не могу сказать, был ли он удивлён, увидев меня с большой змеёй, или он догадался, что это ты.**

Зависнув над плечом, Волдеморт ответил:

**- Я не уверен. Его реакция была очень неоднозначной.**

Это прозвучало так, словно змея не волновала эта самая реакция; скорее, он просто хотел, чтобы Мастер Зелий умер.

В этот момент Гарри понял, как им вести себя в ближайшее время, и улыбнулся в предвкушении.

**- Ну, Волдеморт, ты когда-нибудь делал то, чего делать не следовало, да еще и в компании гриффиндорца? **

**- Ты все же решил убить меня?**

**- Один раз я уже пробовал, а что вышло? Думаю, ты еще немного поживёшь.**

**- Какое счастье.**..


End file.
